


Oops! I married an angel

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, angel married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: After a spell goes wrong, Sam and Cas find themselves experiencing symptoms that they never had before, feelings that were long since hidden are now exposed and out there for them to explore. If anything. They’re kind of Angel Married





	Oops! I married an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2018 sastiel bang challenge. My partner through all of this was Awaart who did the most amazing artwork I've ever seen

 

There was a feeling, something that Sam can’t quite figure out but he feels ---- different somehow when he wakes up that morning. He slips out of bed and dresses quickly. He runs warm water over his face and stares at himself in the mirror. He still looks the same but something  is definitely off about him and he can’t point it out, really, he can’t. 

 

Sam shakes off whatever it is and runs a hand through his hair. He needs to get his shit together, if Dean sees him he will definitely think something is off about him and Sam really doesn’t want to explain. 

 

Especially if he doesn’t know himself. 

 

He walks into the kitchen of the bunker. Sam could smell the food earlier, it's actually what woke him up in the first place. He sees pots of food on the table. Dean's at the table with a plate of eggs, bacon and grits sitting in front of him. Jack, the son of Lucifer, is across from him eating silently and Castiel is nowhere to be seen. Sam takes a seat next to his brother and Dean passes him a plate. Sam begins fixing himself something and then a sudden wave of pleasure passes through his body.

 

He stills for a brief second, his hands hovering over the pot but as soon as it comes  it vanishes. Sam glances at Dean but he doesn’t seem to have noticed anything at all and neither has Jack. 

 

Sam breathes a sigh of relief before continuing fixing himself something to eat. 

 

Seconds later Castiel enters and sits next to Jack. Sam eyes Jack, who quickly looks at Castiel, and then back to his own plate. Castiel looks at the food and takes a plate from Dean.  Everyone stares at Castiel as he begins piling food onto his plate. 

 

“What are you doing?” Dean nearly yells the words, his eyes growing wide. 

 

Castiel poises a bacon strip towards his lips. He stares blankly at Dean and Sam before continuing to speak. 

 

“Eating.” 

 

“That's the thing.” Sam interrupts with a slight chuckle. “You don't eat.” 

 

Jack's eyes are on him. “I thought that all angels ate. I saw it in the TV last night.” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “Not at all. The only time that Castiel could taste food, he was on the verge of being human. When we found famine, his vessel’s appetite returned. Other than that, they don’t eat.” Sam squints. His brow furrows in confusion. “Did they do something to you in the empty?”

 

Castiel looks down at his plate. “As far as I know nothing strange occurred in the empty. All I know is when I woke up, I woke the empty up. I was the first if anything.” Castiel goes quiet for a brief second, Sam can only imagine what it must have felt like for him in that place. “I just now have a need for food.” 

 

No one questions it further but Sam will look into this once he gets to his laptop. He stares at Castiel, however and realizes that a sudden feeling is overtaking him: happiness He lets out a small laugh that barely gets noticed. He's glad, however because he doesn’t want to explain to Dean why he's laughing all of a sudden. 

 

Sam covers it with a cough and turns back to his food. He risks a glance at Castiel who is still chowing down, not seeming to notice what's going on around him, or Dean's eyes still on him. 

 

Sam finishes up quickly and stands up. He begins collecting the dirty dishes but Jack stops him. 

 

“I've learned about washing dishes and I want to do them! Dean even promised to help me and make sure that I did them right.” 

 

Sam grins at Jack. He hands them over to him and he rushes to the kitchen, Dean following slowly behind him mumbling something about needing a beer. 

 

“Are you okay Cas?” Sam asks after a few moments of silence. He's fiddling with his hands and Castiel is staring blankly at the table. His own hands folded on his lap. 

 

“I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?” 

 

Sam shrugs. “You ate food. I mean you downed it like Dean does on a good day. Since when do you eat? Are you sure nothing changed you in the empty?” 

 

Castiel's eyes flit to Sam's for a brief second and there's a flitter in his chest as those blue eyes bore into his own. 

 

Sam has to look away. 

 

“Is something wrong Sam?” Castiel says casually as though nothing is wrong, as though Sam wasn't just now feeling a sense of longing that he can't understand. 

 

“No. No. Uh, I have to go.” 

 

Sam stands suddenly and begins to walk towards his room. A burning sensation fills his back and he detours towards the bathroom. Once there he locks the door behind him. 

 

He pulls up his shirt, a sort of tingling sensation shoots through his back. Sam turns slightly, just enough to see his lower back and a set of translucent wings that shimmer in the light that comes from the bathroom. The white wings begin to glow. 

 

“What the hell?” 

 

Sam pulls the rest of his shirt off and finds a second handheld mirror under the counter. He tries to look at it more clearly and he can't understand where they came from. He doesn't remember getting a tattoo and sure as hell not one that glows. 

 

Sam begins to panic, trying as hard as he can to remember the last few days. He grips the sides of the sink, marble crunching under his grip. He thinks hard, nothing happened, nothing… nothing. So where did the tattoo come from? 

 

The sink breaks slightly. He jumps back, holding a piece of the sink in his hands. He quickly drops it on the floor, eyeing it. He could never do that before. Sam takes a look back in the mirror. He seems different but then again he doesn't. 

 

 “What happened?” He says aloud, his voice straining. He needs to figure this out. 

 

                                                -

 

Castiel looks down at his hands. He doesn't feel right, hasn't since last night, and he's not sure why exactly. He feels exactly the way that he did when famine had taken over and his human vessel, Jimmy, began craving red meat. 

 

He felt---- almost human again as though something was changing in his body. The last time he had turned human, he enjoyed it. Now, with Lucifer and his son, Castiel couldn't afford to turn human. He shakes the thoughts. 

 

Jimmy was long gone and there was no way that…  there was just no way. And no one was around that could turn him into a human. No one. 

 

He stands up and heads towards the kitchen. He can hear Dean instructing Jack on the proper way to dry the dishes and he by passes them, heading towards the refrigerator and grabs a beer. 

 

He pops it open and downs it. Not even aware of what he's doing. 

 

“Okay something is seriously wrong with you Cas.” Dean's in his ear once he actually registers what he had just done. 

 

Castiel looks down at the beer bottle in his hand. It's halfway empty and he looks up, locking eyes with Sam. 

 

There's an electric feeling his chest. Almost as though they're connected. 

 

Something is wrong. 

 

                                              -

 

Dean and Castiel are pouring over books and Sam and Jack are online trying to find any reference to what's occurred that they can. 

 

“Are you sure you don't know what happened?” Dean closes the fifth book that he's on and stares at Castiel. “After you got back…” 

 

“That's--- I don't know Dean. When I got back I started feeling weird but I don't think it has anything to do with why Sam has my wings etched on his back. And why I'm suddenly craving food and drink and  _ sex _ .” 

 

Sam frowns. “Sex?” 

 

“Earlier today i--- I gratified myself in the bathroom.” 

 

And it clicks in Sam's mind. That feeling of pleasure he had felt earlier that he didn't understand where it came from. He was feeling Cas’ pleasures, his little moment of pleasuring himself. 

 

“Do you think maybe we can be connected?” Sam asks. “Your wings on my back? Could that be a reason?” 

 

Dean frowns. “Wings? Sammy what the hell are you talking about?” 

 

Sam looks down at his fingers. He has to tell Dean about the tattoo eventually. Better now than never right? 

 

“I have a set of wings tattooed on my skin, Cas’ wings. I don't know how they got there. Or what's really going on okay.” Sam adds when he sees Dean's mouth beginning to open. He already  knows the question that his brother is going to ask but he doesn’t know the answer. Not yet anyway. 

 

Castiel looks to the side. “I can feel human emotions. Your emotions. I can eat and drink and feel. That's only possible, my wings as well…. It only happens when a spell goes wrong. Have you cast any spells lately?”

 

Sam shakes his head no. “I didn't need to. Maybe it's something else. Maybe something happened in the empty. Maybe it did something to you.” 

 

Castiel blinks a few times. Everything that happened in the empty becomes blanks but he can still piece it together. He doesn't remember any spells being cast. 

 

“Not that I know of. No. We need to find who's behind this, and soon.” 

 

Dean stands. He runs a hand through his hair. He's tired and worried, everyone can see it on his face. 

 

“And in the meantime….” Dean begins. “Maybe we should keep the two of you away from each other.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “It's not like I'm jumping on him every chance I get. We're connected, Dean. That's all that it is. He can read my emotions and I can read his. I can feel what he's feeling, and he's a bit more human. That's all.” 

 

Castiel opens his mouth. “I do not believe that's all there is to it. We need to test all of this. If I can have just a shred of your humanity, who's to say that you do not possess any of my abilities?” 

 

Sam sits back in his chair. He hadn't thought about that. But then, he remembers breaking the sink earlier that morning.

 

“Can we test it out? You know, check to see if I have any of that or is it more along a trial basis type thing?” 

 

Castiel shrugs. “Who knows. First we must find out who did this and reverse it. There's no telling what kind of trouble we can get into like this.” 

 

                                              -

 

“This is weird right?” Dean's standing at Sam's doorway, a beer in hand. He's fixated on his brother who's staring blankly at the wall. Sam's laptop sits in front of him but he's not paying much attention to what's on the screen. 

 

“Yeah, Dean it is.” Sam scoffs. He's only had a few hours to adjust to the news that he's 'Angel Married’ as Dean had put it, to Castiel. They still haven't figured out if he has any angel abilities yet Sam is getting tired of dealing with someone else's emotions, besides his own.

 

It was his human part taking over Castiel and he felt literally everything that Castiel felt or even did. 

 

“We need to find out who did this and why. None of this is right. Who would want to bound you to Cas? Not saying that it's a bad thing but Sammy, this could be dangerous. If you and Cas are off y'alls game---” 

 

Sam shuts the computer, placing it on the side of his bed. He stands up, stretching a bit before turning to Dean. 

 

“If anything it might make us even better. Stronger.” Sam places a hand on Dean's. “Everything's going to be better.” 

 

Dean downs his drink. “I hope you're right. Dammit I hope you're right.”

 

Sam smiles. “How about we get another beer, cook up some burgers and watch whatever show or movie or whatever that you want. Even if it's something I hate. That'll make you feel better?” 

 

Dean nods. “It certainly will. I know just the movie too. It's a classic. One that you've hated since you were a kid.” 

 

Sam sighs. He knows just what movie Dean's talking about. He  _ hates  _ that movie more than anything. Yet, he'll do whatever to take Dean's mind off what's going on right now. His brother's worried, upset and he lashes out half the time when he hates what's going on. 

 

Sam needs his brother as calm and cool headed as he can get him until this thing blows over. 

 

                                            -

 

Jack's eyes are glued to the television. He's asking Dean whatever questions he can think of. Dean doesn't seem to be annoyed with him. He casually answers them, more than happy to talk about something that he loves. 

 

Sam, however is watching Castiel. The angel looks tired. Actually tired. His eyes are drooping down. He's dozing off. 

 

“Cas!?” Dean shakes the angel and Castiel jerks awake. 

 

“Yes, Dean?” 

 

“You were sleeping or at least attempting to go to sleep.” 

 

Castiel sits up a little in the chair. He fixes his trenchcoat before coughing slightly. 

 

“Oh. Yes well. I guess it's the side effect of the spell. I told you I was experiencing human emotions. Sleep must be one of them.” 

 

Dean picks up his beer. “Man this is getting more and more weird. First you eat, now you're sleeping.” 

 

Castiel makes eye contact with Sam. There's a tiny sparkle in his eyes that makes Sam's stomach flutter slightly. 

 

“Yes. Who knows what else I can do.” 

 

“Or what Sam can do as well.” Jack adds. “I can check for you. I believe I can tap into the bond and see what's happening or what will happen with it.” 

 

Sam didn't know the real extent of Jack's powers. 

 

None of them do. 

 

Dean holds up a hand to stop him. “No. No. Not until we know exactly what's going on. Who knows what kind of opposite effect tapping into this bond, or whatever it is, could have. We can't risk their lives.” 

 

Jack frowns. “Maybe we can find something in the bunker that will help us find more information?” 

 

“Maybe.” Sam says. “I haven't gone through every book in here. We might find something.” 

 

Dean finishes off his beer. He flips off the television as well. “In the morning. It's getting late we should all get some rest.” 

 

Usually the question is directed at Sam, yet with the new development, Dean smiles at Cas. 

 

“You too sunshine. Can't have a sleepy angel on our hands. You can take mom's room.” 

 

                                                -

 

Sam glances over at his clock. It's midnight. He's been awake for the better part of an hour. He knows why: Cas is also awake. 

 

Sam slips out of bed, tossing on a shirt and heading towards the Angel's room. He knocks once; Cas’s voice is groggy but alert. And something else…. Sam can't pinpoint what it is exactly. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Cas, it's Sam. I need to speak with you. Can I come in?”

 

Sam pushes at the door, only to have it pushed back towards him and closed. He barely it had it all the way opened. 

 

“Cas is everything alright?” 

 

“Yes. Everything is fine I just need a few moments to myself.”

 

Sam frowns. That doesn't sound like the Cas that he knows. 

 

Sam doesn't care; he pushes open the door and nearly chokes at what he's seeing. Lying on the bed is Castiel. He's partially naked, his shirt is torn open and the zipper of his jeans out. Only one thing comes to Sam's mind about what and why Cas is in the state that he's in. 

 

“Cas? What did…. Are you okay?” 

 

Cas looks at the ground, a red tint covers his cheeks. 

 

“We…. I don't think so, no. I've been feeling a lot more pleasure in the pit of my stomach. I don't know. Whenever I see you, I get  _ excited _ .” 

 

Sam coughs. “You mean you get --there's...Is that even possible Cas?” 

 

Castiel cleans himself up, doing his pants back up and fixing his shirt. “It must be our connection. It's making me slightly more human than I thought. Aside from the food, the sleep. I can feel arousal. I can, as Dean often says ‘get it on’ if I so choose. And it's only when I think of you that this happens to me.” 

 

A blush spreads across Sam's cheeks. He quickly looks away. 

 

“Uh, well, don't you think we should let Dean know? That's---”

 

“Not his business. All he needs to know is the connection, the extent of the connection on my end however is not up for debate or for him to know.” 

 

“Cas..” 

 

“Please, Sam.” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “I won't tell Dean but we need to--- we have to figure this out. Find out how to reverse this before it becomes permanent.” 

 

“I can ask around and you should continue to do some research. In the meantime, there's not much to be alarmed about. You and Dean can still find cases. I'll try my best.” 

 

Sam nods. “That much I can do. If you find anything Cas, let us know.” 

 

                                             -

 

Dean finds them a case a week later. 

 

Castiel had left, going out and asking other angels if they've heard of something like this happening before and only one case occurred, seventy-five years ago. 

 

Dean’s case takes them a little  outside Lawrence, Kansas, but Sam doesn’t feel needed that much.  He offers his spot up to Jack who accepts happily and Sam stays behind with Castiel. They haven't told Dean about the other side effects: like that Sam  healed a bird he found outside. 

 

Castiel was there when it happened. Healing is one of Castiel’s powers, Sam had been told and he was amazed to find he could do it too. After all the hurt, it's all he's ever felt that he's done, he's finally glad that he's able to heal. It made him giddy inside at just the prospect of it. 

 

Back in the bunker, Sam asks Castiel about this new bond of theirs. “Should we do something about this? I mean is the person that this happened to still alive?” 

 

Castiel nods. “Her name is Sara Hollingsworth. The angel that she bonded with was a friend of mine. However, he also was one of the angels that turned against me. I tried contacting them both and they both declined to speak with me.” 

 

Sam has a book open in front of him. He's not paying that much attention to the research that he was supposed to be doing for Dean and Jack. 

 

“Maybe I could try? Would they be willing to speak with me? If I just explain what---” 

 

“You could try Sam. But I do not think it would advisable unless you leave out the fact that we're, for a better term of the word, bonded. Perhaps tell them you're with another angel and then maybe. I didn't tell them about you and me so may…” 

 

Sam laughs. 

 

“What?” Castiel frowns. He looks down at his shirt. “Do I have something on my shirt?” 

 

“No. You're rambling again Cas.” Sam watches him. That familiar feeling washes over him as he eyes Cas look down at the ground. The whole situation is weird to him, not so much that it's strange, but mostly for the fact that he can't believe this is happening to him. He finally figures out how Cas feels about him and it's because of a potential spell that someone must have cast on them. He doesn't think anything will change but he also doesn't know how this will play out in the future for them. 

 

How is it playing out for Sara and her angel? 

 

“I'm sorry,” Cas apologizes. 

 

“No. No. It's fine so yeah. Just give me their details and I can go from there? They might talk to me.” 

 

Castiel writes down the name and the address. Sara and the angel (who Cas still won't tell him it is) doesn't live too far from them. Just one state over. Sam could take one of the cars and be back before Dean. 

 

“I'll pack up and ride out tonight. I'll keep you posted?” 

 

“I would appreciate that.” 

                                             -

 

_ “You found a case In Lawrence?”  _ Dean's on the phone with Sam as he's driving. It was hard to hide the roar of an engine from Dean, especially one that he's rebuilt and knows. Sam tries to avoid the conversation and just lie about going for food in town, but his brother knows him all too well. It doesn’t work. So the next best lie to Dean Winchester? A case. 

 

“Yeah. I'm heading there now. It's a simple salt and burn. Shouldn't take that long.” 

 

_ “And where's Cas?”  _ There's strain in Dean's voice that tells Sam he's worried. But Dean  shouldn't be. It's not like Cas is some kind of invalid now. It's just a side effect of a spell, that someone cast and that they have to figure out how to get it reversed. 

 

“He's sleeping. I guess being a bit human is taking its toll on him.”

 

_ “When he wakes up, have him check with some of his friends. Try and see who did this exactly to the two of you. We need to get this reversed and soon. No telling what's gonna go down the longer he's like this.”  _

 

Dean hangs up. He's not wrong about it, Sam knows that much. If only Dean knew about the extra effects that came with this little bond. About Sam's extra little side effects. 

 

“You lied to Dean.” Cas appears out of nowhere. It wasn't anything new, Sam was used to it but it still gave him a little jump scare every now and then. 

 

“You told me to.” 

 

“About my sexual attraction towards you. Not about this. What if he finds out that you lied? It's better if you would have told him about Sara.” 

 

“No Cas. Not yet. I want to figure all of this out before I tell Dean anything. It's not like it's the first time that I've lied to him.” 

 

“I understand that. However everytime that you lie to Dean it strains your relationship. I do not want to be the reason for this.” 

 

“You're not the reason for this. You had no control over what happened to us. I don't want to tell Dean anything until we're sure, a hundred percent, about what's going on with us.” 

 

Castiel sighs. “Whatever you say. I'll follow your lead.” 

 

Sam smiles. “Thanks Cas. So um, I'm just going to head out. You can try and do something around here or sleep or whatever.” 

 

“I would much rather go with you Sam. I do not want you there alone.” 

 

“You were the one that said that the angel involved with Sara isn't a fan of yours anymore. We shouldn't risk a fight if it can be avoided.”

 

“Caleb is a good angel. He wouldn't cause conflict if not necessary.” 

 

“You were the one that said that this Caleb turned against you, he wouldn't talk with you. I don't want to risk anything happening. I need to speak with them about this.” 

 

Castiel looks away. He looks hurt, Sam can feel it, but he needs this to go according to plan.

 

“I promise that I will keep you up to date on this okay.” 

 

“If anything goes wrong you call me. I'll be there as soon as I can.” 

 

                                               -

  
  


Sara is a sweet woman. 

 

Sam doesn't lie, he tells her the truth about what happened with him and how much he  needs to speak with both her and Caleb. 

 

She lets him through the door. 

 

“Caleb will be here soon.” 

 

They take a seat on her couch. She pours them both tea. Sam notices a gold and red band covering Sara's ring finger. He wonders if he should ask about that, perhaps later. 

 

“When did your bond happen?” Sam speaks first. 

 

“1975. I was twenty-one, when suddenly I got hit with a feeling I couldn't explain. And a tattoo of a pair of bright angel wings appeared on my back. And a few days later Caleb appeared in my bedroom, told me that we were somehow connected and that was that.” 

 

“And you didn't think that was weird? An angel appearing on your doorstep?” 

 

“I was a firm believer, I knew that there were things out there that couldn't be explained, things that go bump in the night and whatever else. Caleb just solidified what I already knew in my heart.” 

 

“Did he know what happened or how this happened?” 

 

“He was casting a spell, trying to find Nephilims on earth as he told me and something happened, some miscommunication or whatever had occurred and this happened to us. I'm guessing the same thing occurred between you and your angel.” 

 

His angel. He hadn't even really begun to think about like that. He was Castiel's and Castiel was his. They shared a bond that couldn't be broken. 

 

An all too familiar gust of wind blows. An angel dressed in ratty jeans and a torn shirt sits next to Sara. He doesn't smile at Sam, he doesn't expect him too. 

 

“You're the one Castiel spoke of. Sam Winchester. I've heard of you. Opened the gates of hell. I guess you and Castiel were meant for eachother then. He made the angels fall.” 

 

Sam doesn't respond. He's tried to forget his past, what he did. He knows that most angels won't forget, but he doesn't like to be reminded. 

 

“Yeah. Sara was just telling me about how the bond between the two of you came to be.” 

 

“A spell gone wrong. That's what occurred with ours. However, if that's the case with you and Castiel….” 

 

“It isn’t,” says Sam. “The Nephilim, Jack is the only one that I know that's alive with with us. He couldn't have looked for another one. There's not one around.” 

 

Caleb shrugs. “Then I don't know what to tell you.” 

 

Sam frowns. That was no help. 

 

“One more question. You said this happened in the 70s, but you still look the same?” 

 

Sara grins. “I'm bound more than just with his powers. He keeps me from aging, from dying. I'm guessing that will happen with you and your angel as well.” 

 

“Have you ever thought about finding a way to reverse this?” 

 

Sara smiles. “Why would I?”She places her hands on Caleb's. They exchange a look, no words are spoken but their eyes say more than words. “What we have is more profound than anything in the world.” 

  
  
  


Castiel is next to Sam the moment that cranks up the car and pulls out of the driveway of Sara's house. 

 

“What did they say?” 

 

“A spell gone wrong. That's what happened with Sara and Caleb. He was searching for Nephilims on earth and something went wrong. That's how he ended up bonded to her. That could have happened to us however, I don't think you were searching for another half angel half human child. Jack was already within our grasps.” 

 

Castiel frowns. “That is true. Plus I wasn't around, I was in the empty. So that could not have been the reason behind all of this.” 

 

“Don't you think that maybe, just maybe when you woke up the empty, maybe something did go wrong?” 

 

“I don't know Sam.” 

 

“We need to figure this out. Maybe someone did a spell, and it's possible to cast the effects on someone else. Maybe someone did this to us? Someone that hates you?” 

 

“Most of the angels that hold grudges against me aren't around.” 

 

“You should double check. Make sure.” 

 

“What else was said?” 

 

Sam squares his shoulders, his jaw clenching. 

 

“I won't die, or at least I won't get sick or age. That's one of the effects of being bonded to an angel besides gaining your powers. And our bond, it's stronger than anything in the world.” 

 

Sam looks down, notices Castiel's hands twitching. He reaches out and places one of them over Castiel's. 

 

The angel looks down, before entwining their fingers. 

 

“Do you like me Sam?” 

 

“I do. I've liked you for awhile, I just didn't think you liked me like that so I didn't bother. This bond seems to have brought out our feelings, or at least pushed them to the surface.”

 

“Do you think that maybe we should tell Dean about this? Not only about Sara and Caleb and the effects but about--- us as well?” 

 

“We might need to. I think that we should. I know how Dean can get, and this is best if we tell him upfront instead of him finding out on his own.” 

 

“And even though we know what we know, I think we should still figure out just how this happened.”

 

“What if we don't? What if we never find out what did this to us, or we never find out the truth?” 

 

Castiel stays silent for a moment. 

 

“Then we accept it for what it is. We have each other and that's all that really matters.” 

 

Sam smiles a little. “Yeah. We do.” 

 

                                            -

 

“Let me get this straight. You're bonded? Connected? And you found someone that shares what happened to you and you went alone? Sammy are you crazy? What if this was some kind of trap?” Dean's voice had gone from calm to angry in the span of five seconds. Castiel is standing next to him, the two of them had waited until Dean got back to tell him everything. 

 

“Dean. Calm down okay,” Sam pleads. “Nothing bad happened and Cas was just a call away. And yeah, we're bonded. Sara said that it was a spell gone wrong that occured with them. With us, I'm not entirely sure. We're going to figure this out.” 

 

“You want me to calm down? Sam you're bonded to an angel. You share his powers and he's feeling human emotions. Sam I'm going to worry. You can't stop me from doing that. None of this… Sam I don't know.” 

 

“Dean. Just trust me. Trust us. You know Cas, he wouldn't hurt me, he won't let anyone hurt me either. Just trust me okay Dean? Can't you do that?” 

 

Dean sighs. There's a look in his eyes that Sam can only describe as his defeated look. 

 

“Fine. Fine. But I'm looking into this, I'm going to figure this out and see what can be done.” 

 

Sam's not as sure as he was before that he really wants this to be resolved.At first Sam was unsure because a lot of bad things have happened in his life. But Sam doesn't want Castiel to be one of those bad things. He likes Castiel, trusts him. So even though they don't know what this is, or how it happened, it's okay. Because it's with Castiel, it's okay.

 

                                             -

  
  


Sam finds Castiel a few hours later, laying in bed with Sam's headphones in his ears and he's watching some movie that Sam has downloaded. Sam lays down on the edge, barely shaking the bed. Castiel removes one earbud and looks at him. 

 

“How do you think this will go?” Sam asks. Castiel shrugs.

 

“I don't know. I can't wait to see however.” 

 

There's silence. Sam moves, tilting his head and placing a chaste kiss on Castiel's lips. It's soft, slow. 

 

There's no need to rush it. 

 

Sam pulls back, watching Castiel. He's smiling, Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold band.

 

“I can't wait either. And well, I gave Dean the amulet when we were younger to show my love for him, I want to give you something as well. I saw this on Sara and I had asked her about it before I left. She told me that even though she and Caleb are bound and they don't need a marriage or anything, the rings signify their love for each other. It's to remind them what they have.” Sam sits up, Castiel follows suit. He takes the Angel's hand and slips the band on. “It's not a wedding ring. Or an engagement ring but it's to signify how much I care for you.” 

 

Castiel eyes the ring before smiling and reaching into his own pocket. A similar band, except this one is silver is in his hand. He slips it onto Sam's slender finger. 

 

“Minds think alike.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
